


Gladious

by Justisia24



Series: Kembang Seroja [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justisia24/pseuds/Justisia24
Summary: Ketika Caana menjadi dirinya sendiri, dia harus berjuang di tengah stereotipe masyarakat.
Relationships: Bthara Caana Faganne&Bthara Padma Prameswari
Series: Kembang Seroja [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637173





	Gladious

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, semuanya! Kali ini saya update orific lagi. Ini merupakan cerpen yang di-submit di website proyek peminatan. Mengapa saya unggah lagi di sini? Karena di website proyek (di tumblr) tampilannya kurang tertata, selain itu tidak ada tag khusus untuk konten yang sensitif.
> 
> Selamat membaca!
> 
> PS: Gladious dalam bahasa bunga berarti 'faithfulness'

Langkah kaki pria itu melambat ketika memasuki lorong gedung Fakultas MIPA. Dengan gestur tegak nan masa bodoh, dia berjalan di tengah para mahasiswa yang memandangnya penuh risih dan takut. Beberapa di antara mereka meneriakinya.

“Kriminal!” teriak seorang mahasiswa berpakaian ala anak pemuja produk distro.

“Pemuja sekte sesat! Lihat tato di lehernya!” sahut teman di sampingnya.

“Rambutnya panjang dan diikat dengan gaya aneh, laki kok kayak gitu?!” ejek mahasiswi yang masih satu geng dengan dua orang yang memulai ejekan.

Wajah lelaki itu hanya bisa menahan amarah. Dengan langkah cepat, dia menuju ruang kelasnya.

Dari kejauhan, ada sepasang anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan melihat kepergian pria berambut panjang itu.

“Mbak, itu kakaknya kenapa sih? Perasaan dia nggak ngapa-ngapain,” celetuk si lelaki ke kakaknya.

“Nggak tahu, kita nggak akan tahu kalau kita nggak melihat sendiri,” balas si perempuan berlalu bersama adik kembarnya.

♠ 

_Sabar, Caana_. _Ini baru semester tiga, jalanmu masih panjang._

Lelaki berambut panjang itu menyabarkan dirinya saat sampai di ruang kelas. Teman-temannya menatap dia dengan tatapan 'oh kamu toh'. Kemudian, mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing, seolah pria itu tidak hadir di antara mereka.

“Caana, aku boleh lihat tugas Astrofisika Lanjutan punyamu?” tanya seorang wanita muda menghampiri pria itu.

“Silakan, lagipula aku belum selesai mengerjakan beberapa nomor karena hasilnya aneh,” balas pria itu memberikan lembar soal yang sudah terisi sebagian.

“Yo, Caana. Nanti aku gantian pinjam tugasnya, ya~” Seorang lelaki menepuk bahu Caana dari belakang.

“Iya, Arjuna. Tapi nggak usah rebutan sama Saras, nanti,” sahut Caana tanpa membalikkan badan sama sekali.

Di tengah obrolan mereka, salah satu teman sekelas mereka menyindir mereka bertiga.

“Kalian benar-benar cocok jadi sampah masyarakat!” seru Aditya dengan tawa mengejek.

Saras nyaris meluncurkan bogem jika tidak ditahan oleh Caana dan Arjuna.

“Sialan kamu!” balas Saras marah.

“Sudah, Ras...” Arjuna menenangkan Saras.

Caana hanya menghembuskan napas berat. Lagi-lagi ujaran kebencian. Dia, Arjuna, dan Saras adalah orang yang dijauhi oleh teman-temannya. Alasannya? Alasan pertama, Caana punya dandanan yang aneh meskipun tampilannya rapi. Alasan kedua, Arjuna itu menderita sebuah penyakit aneh yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa melakukan banyak aktivitas. Sekalinya dia kelelahan atau salah makan, maka dia akan mengalami kejang-kejang atau kaku seperti orang stroke. Alasan terakhir, Saras itu tomboi dan potongan rambutnya seperti lelaki, sehingga tak jarang dia dikatai _lesbian_. Padahal dia masih menyukai lelaki.

Sudah aneh, terlahir sebagai bocah blasteran pula. Dia sangat iri dengan kakaknya yang berada di kampung halaman, pasalnya, kakaknya terlahir utuh seperti orang Indonesia pada umumnya dengan nilai _plus_ warna matanya yang berwarna cokelat seperti _caramel._ Sedangkan dirinya 70% darah Asia Tenggara, 30% darah Eropa. Mata berwarna biru langit miliknya yang membuat semua orang mulai mengatai dan meneriaki dirinya.

_Aku iri dengan kakakku..._

Caana pun terpaksa menjalani kuliahnya dengan perasaan kusut karena dikatai sana-sini. Meskipun sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari, hinaan itu tetap saja membuatnya tak nyaman. Setan memang mulut manusia, pikirnya demikian. Kalau ada lelaki perawatan seperti para personel _boyband_ Korea dikatai banci, tidak jantan. Sedangkan, jika ada lelaki berambut panjang—seperti dirinya— dikatai kriminal dan penjahat. Apalagi dia memiliki tato tumbuhan sulur di lehernya, cibiran itu makin brutal datangnya.

Caana tidak tahu harus menghadapi para manusia _julid_ ini seperti apa. Dia tidak bisa asal bertindak karena era saat ini banyak tangan usil yang main rekam sana-sini tanpa tahu konteksnya secara persis.

“Oh, ya. Setelah kuliah ini, aku harus membantu Pak Angga untuk merekap tugas,” gumamnya lirih kepada dirinya sendiri.

♠

Sepasang anak kembar melangkah takut dan malu menuju ruang dosen jurusan fisika. Mereka begitu lambat dan senyap ketika memasuki ruang dosen.

“Permisi, saya mau mengumpulkan tugasnya Pak Angga...” Si perempuan membungkukkan badan ketika hendak mencari meja dosen yang dimaksud. Sedangkan, saudaranya mengekor di belakangnya.

“Ya, taruh saja di sini,” balas Caana yang muncul dari bawah meja setelah mengambil bolpoin yang terjatuh.

“Huwaaa!” jerit si laki-laki kaget karena kemunculan Caana dari bawah meja.

“Apa-apaan kamu, Rizal?” tegur si perempuan dengan menepuk pelan saudara laki-lakinya.

“Maaf, Mbak Nisa, soalnya aku kaget,” balas lelaki yang namanya Rizal itu.

“Maaf-maaf,” tukas Caana terkekeh melihat mahasiswa yang menghembuskan napas lega.

Sepasang anak kembar itu menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi daripada mereka. Mereka paham mengapa orang-orang tadi pagi mengejek dan meneriaki si-kakak-berambut-panjang itu. Namun, mereka merasa jika Caana bukanlah orang jahat atau lelaki brengsek yang menguntit perempuan. Hanya saja dandanannya memang _nyentrik_ dan unik. Nisa maupun Rizal tidak menemukan bagian pakaian Caana yang aneh-aneh seperti celana sobek-sobek, malah yang ada pakaian Caana seperti pakaian dosen.

“Hei, jangan melihat ke arah saya terus-menerus. Itu kurang sopan, bisa-bisa kamu dianggap mau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik,” tegur Caana menjentikan jari di depan kedua anak kembar itu.

“Ah, iya. Maaf, kak. Kami permisi dahulu!” ucap Nisa dan Rizal gelagapan sambil buru-buru meninggalkan ruang dosen yang sepi itu.

Kedua anak kembar itu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

“Ternyata dia orang baik, ya,” kata Nisa ke Rizal.

“Iya, kak. Dia orang baik. Mungkin mas-mas dan mbak-mbak itu mem _-bully_ dia karena penampilannya. Aku malah iri dengannya yang bisa mengekspresikan diri dengan bebas meskipun dia anak eksakta,” aku Rizal dengan rasa iri karena dia tidak bisa berdandan rapi namun _nyentrik_ seperti Caana.

“Nanti saat kita lulus, kamu bisa berdandan seperti dia,” tukas Nisa menyemangati adiknya yang bermuka masam karena mengingat kedua orangtua mereka yang melarang untuk berdandan yang aneh-aneh.

Lelaki itu mengangguk ke saudarinya.

♠

Hari Sabtu merupakan hari sibuk bagi Caana. Pasalnya, dia harus membantu para petugas observatorium Bosscha untuk menata antrian beberapa rombongan dari Jakarta.

“Sebelah sini, ya, Bapak-bapak dan Ibu-ibu,” terang Caana menunjukkan ruangan multimedia kepada para pengunjung yang hendak memasuki ruangan.

Di tengah keriuhan pengunjung, Caana merasa ada tangan kecil yang menarik ujung bajunya di belakang. Dia menoleh dan menjajarkan pandangannya kepada pemilik tangan kecil itu.

“Kak, aku tersesat. Aku terpisah dari bunda. Bisa bantu aku menemukan bunda?” kata seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar enam tahun ke Caana. Sepasang matanya memandang Caana dengan tatapan berbinar, kagum.

“Namamu siapa?” Caana mengeluarkan notes kecil, bersiap mencatat identitas gadis kecil itu.

“Namaku Citra, kak. Sering dipanggil Cicit, bundaku namanya Laila,” jawab si gadis kecil tegas ke Caana.

“Oke, kakak akan mengantarkanmu ke Pak Satpam, ya. Kakak akan segera bikin pengumuman, biar ibumu bisa menemukan,” ujar Caana menggandeng dan mengajak bocah kecil itu menuju kantor. Dia memberi Cicit sebuah minuman susu kotak. Caana pun segera membuat pengumuman anak hilang melalui stasiun siaran.

“Tunggu ibumu ke sini, ya. Jangan pergi sama orang asing.” Caana berjongkok di depan gadis kecil itu. Mata biru langit Caana terus mengamati keramaian observatorium. Dia mendapati seorang wanita berambut panjang bergelombang berjalan menuju mereka.

“Itu sepertinya ibumu. Kakak ke toilet dulu, ya,” kata Caana ke Cicit.

Gadis itu tersenyum riang. “Iya, kak! Makasih, ya,” jawabnya gembira karena telah menemukan ibunya.

Caana pun meninggalkan gadis kecil itu sendiri dan bersembunyi di balik ruang siaran. Dia terpaksa harus membohongi gadis itu agar dia tidak dianggap sebagai penculik oleh ibunya.

“Bunda!” seru Cicit gembira.

“Oh, Cicit. Syukurlah kamu di sini.” Wanita itu memeluk erat anaknya.

“Tadi aku ketemu sama kakak berambut panjang, warna matanya biru. Mirip kesatria di buku dongeng,” cerita Cicit ke ibunya.

“Kakak _bule_ , kah?” tanya si ibu ke Cicit.

“Bukan! Dia bisa bahasa Indonesia, Bunda.” sangkal Cicit ke wanita itu.

Cicit celingukan mencari Caana. Akan tetapi, gadis kecil itu tidak menemukan keberadaan pria yang telah membantu dirinya menemukan ibunya. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Lalu, ibunya mengajaknya pergi, kembali berkumpul dengan rombongan dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dari kejauhan, Caana tersenyum tipis melihat gadis kecil itu sudah kembali pada ibunya. Dia bernapas lega karena tidak bertemu langsung dengan ibu si gadis kecil.

“Yo, Caana!” seru dua orang menyapa Caana dari belakang.

Caana menoleh dan mendapati senior dan dosennya berdiri di belakangnya.

“Kenapa kamu sembunyi? Takut dianggap penculik?” tanya seorang pria berumur sekitar 30 tahun. Sebut saja namanya 'Yuri'.

“Caana, tidak usah kamu pikirkan kata orang-orang itu,” sahut pria di samping Pak Yuri.

Caana menghela napas panjang, dia tidak mau membahas hal beginian di lingkungan kerjanya. Dia berkata, “Jika dibiarkan, saya semakin tidak nyaman dengan perkataan orang-orang itu. Niat saya memanjangkan rambut agar saya semakin mengenal dan mencintai diri saya, bukan demi olok-olokan seperti ini.”

Lelaki itu semakin asing dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya ingin menghargai dirinya sendiri dan bebas berekspresi.

“Mas Damar?”

“Iya?”

Caana memberikan beberapa surat, “Minggu depan aku memutuskan untuk ambil masa istirahat selama satu minggu, bisa kamu sampaikan surat ini ke pihak prodi dan para dosen? Aku mau menyendiri, tenang, aku tidak akan _aneh-aneh_.”

Damar dan Pak Yuri menatap Caana dengan tatapan horor.

“Caana, kamu tidak berencana yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?” tanya Damar mencengkram kedua bahu Caana.

“Tidak, aku hanya ingin pulang ke Malang. Aku ingin bertemu kakakku,” jawab Caana kalem.

Meskipun lelaki berambut panjang itu menjawab demikian, tetap saja kedua pria yang merupakan rekan kerja sekaligus kawan dan dosen dari lelaki itu khawatir. Apalagi saat ini banyak media yang rawan membuat para pemuda melukai dirinya demi pelarian.

“Saya permisi dahulu. Saya harus bersiap-siap sore ini,” kata Caana mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Damar dan Pak Yuri dengan berpamitan.

♠

Pada Minggu malam, Caana menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan menatap jendela dari dalam kereta Malabar. Dirinya sudah meninggalkan Bandung sejak pukul 19.50 dan waktu terasa lamban ketika dia berada di dalam kereta. Caana memejamkan kedua matanya, mengistirahatkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya ke dalam lelapnya tidur. Dalam tidurnya, dia bermimpi kakaknya mengajari dirinya tentang segala hal yang diketahui kakaknya. Masa-masa itu masihlah sangat damai dan tidak ada hal yang membuatnya uring-uringan dan hilang arah.

— _sebelum dia menjadi 'Caana' yang sekarang_

Esok paginya, Caana bangun dengan suasana hati yang kusut. Wajahnya muram, sepasang matanya memiliki efek hitam di bawahnya—mata panda— dan ekspresinya mirip orang yang baru saja patah hati ditolak oleh gadis yang ditaksirnya. Caana mendengus melihat pantulan dirinya di kamera depan ponselnya. Walaupun tidurnya nyenyak, tapi jika isi mimpinya tidak jauh-jauh dari masa kanak-kanaknya, itu akan membuat suasana hatinya suram karena dia tidak bisa seperti itu lagi. Ujung matanya menangkap cahaya pagi yang memancar masuk melalui jendela kereta, lalu dia menatap langit berwarna emas yang terlukis di sana. Matanya yang berwarna seperti pantulan langit di lautan berbinar melihat pepohonan rindang yang bergerak meninggalkan keretanya. Seketika suasana hatinya membaik meskipun tak seluruhnya.

Sekitar jam delapan pagi, Caana tiba di stasiun. Dia menghela napas panjang, sadar jika tidak mungkin kakaknya menyambutnya pulang. Dengan segera, dia memesan taksi untuk pulang menuju rumahnya.

♠

Di kampus, para mahasiswa sedang riuh membicarakan sesuatu, menunggu dosen datang. Arjuna menyikut Saras.

“Tadi malam, apa kamu bisa menghubungi Caana?” tanya pria dengan rambut _mohawk_ -nya, menatap teman sekelasnya yang mencari teman sekelas mereka yang punya rambut bagaikan pendekar di novel silat.

“Nggak, aku khawatir dia ada apa-apa, apa dia menghubungimu?” balas Saras ke Arjuna.

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepala.

Kedua orang itu menghela napas panjang. Tak lama kemudian, kelas mereka menjadi senyap karena dosen yang memasuki ruangan. Sialnya, dosen yang masuk adalah Pak Yuri.

 _Aduh, mampus. Aku lupa kalau hari ini matkul-nya Kosmologi_ , batin Arjuna meruntuki kelupaannya. Arjuna punya ketakutan sendiri terhadap dosen yang (katanya) mendapat julukan dosen muda yang paling galak dan _killer_.

Pak Yuri pun mulai menyebutkan nama-nama mahasiswa yang berada di ruangan kelas itu dengan lancar, hingga dia berhenti di salah satu nama.

“Faganne?” kata Yuri menyebut nama marga Caana.

Arjuna dan Saras saling menatap, mereka gusar karena tidak bisa menjawab kemana lelaki itu pergi.

“Dia sudah mati, Pak,” sahut Aditya dengan tawa di akhir perkataannya.

“Iya, seharusnya anak sepertinya dibuang ke fakultas seni saja!” sahut anak lain di kelas itu.

“Dia nggak pantas di kelas ini, Pak!” seru mahasiswa yang risih dengan keberadaan Caana.

Pria yang memegang daftar hadir itu terdiam, ekspresinya menjadi sukar dibaca. Tatapannya tajam tertuju ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Arjuna dan Saras merasakan bahwa dosennya itu tidak suka dengan ejekan yang ditujukan pada kawannya.

♠

Caana mengetuk pintu rumahnya yang berhiaskan ukiran _floral_. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita muda berambut panjang sepunggung membuka pintu itu. Wanita menatap Caana dengan tatapan gemas, ingin menimpuk lelaki itu. Namun, Caana memeluknya erat.

“Dik?” tanya wanita itu menepuk punggung Caana.

“Mbak Padmaaa...” tangis Caana memeluk kakaknya.

Padma melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah adiknya. Sorot mata adiknya begitu terluka meskipun dia menyunggingkan cengiran setelah menangis sekilas di pelukannya.

“Mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu,” kata Padma membawa tas ransel Caana ke kamarnya.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu mengangguk dan mengikuti kakaknya menuju kamar.

♠

Beberapa menit kemudian, Caana telah usai membersihkan diri. Kini, dia sedang menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Rambut panjangnya tergerai sempurna, bebas dari ornamen kepang yang biasa dia sematkan di kedua sisi bawah rambutnya. Dia mengakui jika tampilan wajahnya tidak sesuai dengan standar lelaki idaman para gadis. Memang bagi orang yang sudah terbiasa melihat bermacam-macam orang dari berbagai ras, wajah Caana termasuk tampan bagi sebagian orang. Akan tetapi, tidak bagi orang-orang yang tidak terbiasa melihat orang dengan ras campuran, apalagi jika disangkut-pautkan dengan selera para gadis yang terpaku pada novel atau drama, jelas-jelas wajah dan jenis maskulinitas Caana bukan yang mereka mau. Ketika Caana termenung di depan cermin, suara-suara memenuhi kepalanya.

_Mbak Padma tidak sayang kamu, dia inginnya punya adik perempuan, bukan kamu._

_Kamu anak haram!_

_Namamu seperti anak perempuan!_

_Kamu monster! Warna matamu aneh!_

_Daripada menyusahkan orang, lebih baik kamu pergi!_

Tangannya mengambil sebilah pisau lipat dari meja. Wajah Caana menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Perlahan-lahan dia mengukir pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan pisau lipat itu. Pergelangan tangan yang telah diukirnya mengeluarkan cairan merah beraroma besi dan anyir.

“Dik, sarapanmu sudah siap. Ayo kita makan!” seru Padma dari luar kamar Caana. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar lelaki itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Perasaan Padma menjadi tak enak karena Caana tidak menyahut seruannya sama sekali. Lalu, dia mulai mendobrak pintu dan masuk ke kamar adiknya. Tubuhnya refleks memeluk adiknya dan merebut pisau dari genggaman tangan adiknya, lalu melemparnya jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Caana.

“Apa yang kamu lakukan, _Caana_?!” bentak Padma memeluk adiknya sembari memegang pergelangan tangannya yang meneteskan darah.

♠

Pak Yuri masih mengamati anak-anak didiknya yang menertawakan dan menghina teman sekelasnya yang kini sedang absen. Dia diam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. _Mood_ -nya untuk mengajar pagi ini sirna karena ujaran kebencian. Tangannya menggebrak meja sebanyak tiga kali.

Suasana kelas menjadi senyap dan mencekam.

“Saya tanya. Masalah kalian ke Faganne itu sebenarnya apa? Kenapa kalian sebegitu bencinya ke dia? Jawab!” bentak Yuri tidak suka.

Tak ada satupun mahasiswa yang berani menjawab.

Pria itu melanjutkan, “Apa Faganne itu melecehkan para perempuan di sini? Apa dia membuat onar? Kalau iya, sampaikan saja ke saya.”

Semua mahasiswa saling menatap satu sama lain. Di antara mereka, tak ada yang berani mengutarakan pendapatnya.

“Kami jijik lihat dandanannya, Pak. Masa' anak eksakta rambutnya gondrong dan bertato seperti itu? Mirip orang kriminal saja. Kalau mau berdandan seperti itu ya ke fakultas seni dan desain saja, jangan di sini. Bikin risih,” kata Aditya memulai argumentasinya.

“Lalu?”

Lelaki itu tak berani melanjutkan argumentasinya.

“Tidak usah bawa-bawa mahasiswa bidang lain. Kalian saja yang mainnya kurang jauh. Di luar negeri banyak mahasiswa yang dandanannya lebih _nyentrik_ daripada Faganne.” Yuri menatap ke arah mahasiswa satu ruangan.

“Bapak tidak objektif!” seru Aditya tidak terima dengan jawaban Yuri.

“Kalau saya tidak objektif, saya sudah mengusirmu sejak awal kontrak perkuliahan. Lihat saja dandananmu,” jawab Yuri dingin sambil menunjuk Aditya yang memakai jaket dan kaos.

Wajah Aditya memerah karena malu dan tersinggung.

“Kalian keterlaluan ya, bisa-bisanya membenci orang yang berbeda cara dandanannya. Itu baru dandanan, belum yang lainnya. Jangan-jangan kalian menghina rasnya Faganne juga?” Yuri menahan amarahnya.

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu bungkam. Tak berani menyahut. Dari bahasa tubuh mereka, mereka mengakui bahwa mereka mengucilkan Caana.

“Sekali-kali kalian main ke fakultas lain, kenalan dan tukar pikiran. Jangan termakan sama stereotipe. Di fakultas ilmu eksakta lainnya ada juga lelaki gondrong seperti Faganne, kenapa harus bawa-bawa mahasiswa ilmu humaniora? Dasar _kuper_.” Yuri mengakhiri _wejangan_ -nya dengan sindiran, lalu dia keluar ruangan tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Arjuna dan Saras panik karena dosen mereka keluar ruangan dengan kondisi marah. Mereka mengejar Pak Yuri.

“Pak Yuri, kami minta maaf atas kejadian di kelas hari ini,” ujar Arjuna memohon maaf ke Pak Yuri.

“Iya, Pak, ini salah kami tidak langsung mengatakan kondisi Faganne,” lanjut Saras memberi penjelasan.

Yuri mendengus. “Kelas kalian rasis-nya parah sekali, ya. Saya baru sekali ini mengajar di kelas yang terang-terangan membenci seseorang.”

Arjuna maupun Saras tak berani menatap wajah dosennya.

“Ngomong-ngomong soal teman sekelas kalian, dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Ya sudah, saya duluan.” Yuri berjalan meninggalkan Arjuna dan Saras yang melongo karena mengetahui kondisi Caana.

♠

Padma terus memeluk erat adiknya. “ _Caana_ , tolong jangan lakukan ini. Mbak sayang sama kamu.”

“Mbak nggak sayang aku, mbak inginnya adik perempuan. Daripada aku menyusahkan, aku lebih baik pergi.”

“Tolong bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Kamu sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin. Mbak Padma sayang Caana,” tegas Padma dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Caana yang disayat.

Lelaki itu meneteskan air mata. Dia sudah tak kuat lagi.

“ _Caana_ , caramu hidup dan berdandan itu hakmu. Abaikan saja ejekan mereka, toh kamu nggak ganggu mereka. Kamu boleh nangis di depan mbak. Tolong berusahalah sedikit lagi. Mbak Padma akan selalu membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu setiap kamu pulang.” Padma memeluk erat Caana.

Caana membalas pelukan kakaknya dengan satu tangannya yang tidak tersayat. “Maafkan aku, mbak,” bisiknya lirih sambil memeluk erat kakaknya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

♠

Pekan berikutnya, Caana telah kembali ke Bandung dan memulai kuliahnya kembali. Tangan kanannya masih terbalut perban untuk menutup bekas luka sayatannya. Hari ini, rambutnya tergerai bebas, tanpa ornamen ataupun ikatan. Dia juga memakai kacamata baca untuk menutupi bagian mata bawahnya yang akibat menangis gara-gara berpisah dengan kakaknya. Langkah kakinya begitu ringan memasuki lorong fakultas, bersiap menangkis cercaan yang diarahkan padanya.

Langkah Caana terhenti ketika melihat saudari dari pasangan anak kembar itu diganggu oleh para pelaku yang meneriakinya dua minggu lalu.

“Hai, neng. Mau kemana?” tanya lelaki itu ke Nisa. Dia dan temannya menghalangi jalan. Sedangkan, teman perempuannya merekam aksi mereka.

Wajah Nisa menunjukkan rasa tidak senang karena diganggu dengan cara seperti ini.

“Minggir dong, mas. Saya ingin kuliah, saya bakal telat!” seru Nisa marah.

“Eh, si neng manis marah. Main sama kita dulu, dong,” ujar lelaki itu lagi.

Nisa ingin menangis, tetapi tak bisa.

Kesenangan geng itu berakhir ketika Caana menarik tangan Nisa dan menjauhkannya dari geng pengganggu.

“Eh, si banci ini mengganggu kesenangan kita.”

“Wah, resek ya _lu_.”

Si wanita tetap merekam aksi kawanannya memojokkan Caana.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Caana menendang pinggang lelaki itu dan menonjok wajah temannya. Kedua lelaki itu gemetar ketakutan dengan kekuatan Caana. Teman wanita mereka juga gemetaran memegang ponsel.

“Silakan kalian viralkan video kalian, maka aku akan menggiring kalian ke kantor polisi,” ujar Caana menyunggingkan seringai jahat.

Geng pengganggu itu lari tunggang langgang setelah melihat senyum Caana.

“Kamu tidak apa-apa? Ke mana saudaramu?” tanya Caana ke Nisa yang masih syok.

“Tidak apa-apa, Pak. Saudara saya sakit, jadi saya sendirian,” balas Nisa tanpa melihat siapa yang mengajak bicara.

Lalu, Nisa melihat ke orang yang menyelamatkannya dan mengajaknya bicara. Wajahnya memerah karena yang menyelamatkannya adalah si kakak _nyentrik_.

“Eh ... Saya permisi dulu,” tukas Nisa lari dengan dada berdebar kencang karena melihat Caana tidak berdandan aneh hari ini.

Sekilas Caana melongo, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. Dia mendengus dan tertawa kecil, menertawakan kejadian hari ini.


End file.
